Project: Time
by Dust the Hedgehog
Summary: My pain...My suffering...it is nothing compared to the shock I felt when I heard of my true self...a monster. Have you ever had to live in a city where everyone hates you for what you are? Have you ever lived with the information of someone out there being exactly like you? I have. This is my story. A story of humor, action, romance, and...regret. Rating might go up.
1. Prolouge

**Hi, there. My name is Dust the Hedgehog. I am new to fanfiction, so please go easy on me. I am accepting help because I REALLY need it. Now, you're not here to here me rambling about stuff, are you? Let's get on with the story.**

Chapter 1: prolouge

Silver's POV

Sonic and the other's really looked like they were enjoying the party. After Time Eater(which was ten minutes ago), everything went back to normal ..._almost_ everything. But that's what life is like for me. Being the guy with psychic powers and freaky hair. But I manage.

"Hey, Silver!" Sonic called to me. "Have some fun, bro! You're looking kind of down." Have fun. HAVE FUN?! Hmmmm, nah. I mean, who can blame him? Even _Shadow_ is having fun! "I don't know, Sonic. I can't seem to shake off the fact that there were two of you, and that you had to destroy a half-time god."

Blaze walked up to me, sighed, and said;"Silver, I know what you're thinking right now, but can you at least try to have a little fun?" I thought about it. "Okay."

Sonic gave a small cheer, and Blaze just smiled. So, I walk back to the gang and-wait, Blaze _smiled? _Oh well.

_A few hours later..._

As the others left, I turn around. _I think I heard something,_ I thought. I start walking. After a moment of silence, I see a shadowy figure up ahead. " Hey! are you aright?! Can you here me?!" I shouted to the unmoving figure. But the person gets up. _Thank goodness, _I thought to myself.

But something goes wrong. Horribly wrong. The person charges at me. But the weird thing is, it wasn't in a fighting position. Before I could yell, it grabbed my face, saying;" You...are the one aren't you? The guy with the psychic powers."

I gulped. "Y-Yes." I managed to squeak out. The mysterious person smiles under his white hood. "Then you are Project:Time." I looked at him. _Project:Time? What is that? Who is this guy?_ I thought.

Then he shocked me. It didn't hurt, but the feeling was unbearable. He dropped me, leaving behind some kind of sphere. I picked it up, and examined it. It was completely white, with a black ring around it. It was giving off some kind of energy. My mind told me to run, but my soul said open it.

So I did.

And the last thing I remember before collapsing was a bright blue explosion.

Normal POV

In the distance, a figure watched as the explosion died out. The man felt guilty. "I'm sorry...my son..."

**So that ends the prolouge. Please read and review! Oh, before I forget, I'm appearing in this story. Yeah I know, 'Dust is being an asshole', but hey, I like it so far.**

**I will be doing this story based off of how much people like it.**

**Dust out!**


	2. Waking Up

**Chapter 2 is up. Whew! I'd thought i would never do it! I would like to thank the first person that reviewed the story. Gave out a few pointers. Now on with chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: Waking Up

Sonic's POV

Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and I have just left the party. " So, Sonic." Amy began. "Did you like your party?" I gave her a smile." Yep." We continue walking until the ground started shaking. "What the? Is there an earthquake?" said Knuckles. "I don't know, Knucklehead. But we need to-"

BOOM!

All of us hit the floor as an explosion erupts through the area.I get up, and look out onto the horizon. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" screamed Amy. She clang onto me._Poor girl. She's scared out of her mind, _I thought. Tails shakily got up and said to me:"Sonic, we need to check this out!"

"I'm coming, too." a voice said.

I turned around. "Blaze, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I was about to warp back to my dimension when I heard a sudden boom. After your party, Silver told me that he'll stay behind to clean things up. I'm worried about him, Sonic." Blaze said.

I thought about it for a brief moment. "Okay, you can come. But we need to get there fast." Everyone agreed. "Let's go!"

Silver's POV

(In Silver's mind...)

_...uuuuugh...where am I?...why do I feel like-_

_'Silver...Silver...SILVER!'_

I heard a voice call out to me. It sounded feminine. Then I start to regain consciousness. As my vision clears, I see a beautiful girl with sky blue hair looking at me. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright! I thought you were dead for a second." I blink. "Wha-where am I? Who are you?" I asked. The girl smiles at me. You're in my home, Silver. I rescued you." I then realize I'm in a bed.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

She smiles again. Just then, a white hedgehog wearing a grey jacket and black pants walked in.

The hedgehog looked at me. "Hey, brother."

The girl hugs my 'brother' and says:

"My name is Lucy the Cat. And this is my boyfriend, Dust the Hedgehog."

I swear my heart stopped at that phrase.

**Done! So, looks like my characters have saved Silver from the explosion, and Silver gets to meet his brother, Dust. (For those who haven't read my bio, Dust is Silver's brother, and Lucy is his crush.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I have some editing to do!**

**Dust out! R&R!**


	3. Secrets Unbound

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! And soon yes.I have to thank Double Dee Dee for giving me some advice. I was very stressed about the following day.**

Chapter 3: Secrets Unbound

Sonic's POV

I sped off to where the explosion happened. _Great, just freaking great. I just get a break from Eggman and now this?!, _I thought_. _Tails flew up into the sky(WOW, that sounds corny), to survey the damage.

For a second he muttered something I did NOT want to hear.

"TAILS! What the heck?!"

He's been hanging with Shadow again, hasn't he? Ugh, _Shadow.._

"Sonic! I think I see something up ahead!" Tails shouted. I could see it too. But Blaze almost knocked me over. I swear, sometimes I think Shadow and I aren't the only fast ones.

Amy called me over the phone I never knew I had.

Sonic, I hate to say this but, I can't join you guys. Cream just heard the news and Knuckles and I need to comfort her. Is that okay with you?"

" Sure. Tell Cream that everything's under control."

Before I could hang up, I heard a crash over the phone.

Then Amy's voice.

Then another bad word. Has everyone been hanging with Shadow?

I hung up just in time to hear Tails and Blaze talking to each other._ Well, that's not something you see everyday, _I thought as I silently smirk at the mere sight of it.

**A/N: I'm still working on it. Now to see what Silver's up to...**

Silver's POV

"...And then I slapped him, saying that he was crazy!" said Lucy, slightly choking on her own laughter. Dust kept staring at her every few seconds. "That's how I got the scar."Lucy and I froze. Lucy looked at his scar. She had her hand halfway to his cheek, until he burst out laughing.

" I was just kidding! I got you two good!" He said, now rolling on the floor. Lucy and I soon joined him in his laughing fit.

After two minutes of laughing and gagging, I looked at Dust. _And to think, that this is my brother,_ I thought. " Hey,bro. Why do you keep staring at me? It's starting to creep me out."

"Oops."

Lucy took a long, hard look at the two of us. " Look at you two, already bonding." Dust ruffled my hair. "Yep. Already bonding." I then remember something." Hey guys, can I ask you something?" I asked. "

"Sure. Ask us anything." They said in unison.

I gulped. 'Do you know anything about Project:Time?"

I realized that that was my biggest mistake.

Lucy had tears in her eyes, Dust looked away. He seemed annoyed. _They know something, and I'm going to find out._ I thought.

Lucy started sobbing, and Dust broke the silence. " Project:Time...was a failed project. It ended with the death of our mother."

I cocked my head. "You mean like Solaris?"

"Yes." Dust continued. Now Lucy started crying into Dust's chest fur.

Dust gently stroked her hair, to comfort her. "Babe, there's no need to cry. It's all over." Then he glared at me, almost as if I had triggered an old wound. "Is it?"

I stayed silent.

Lucy releases Dust and looks at me. "H-H-How d-do you kn-know about Project:Time?"

I froze. An image popped into my head.

_'Hey! Are you alright?! Can you hear me?!'_

_...'You...are the one, aren't you? the one with the psychic powers.'_

_'...You are Project:Time.'_

_...'I'm sorry, my son...'_

That last image didn't make sense. Who was that guy? Why did he call me 'son'?

I felt dizzy after that experience. I fell to my knees, and collapsed.

**Done! All characters are owned by SEGA. Lucy and Dust are owned by me. When Lucy cried over hearing about Project:Time, and Dust stated 'It's over', that can tell you that there is going to be a prequel about this story, going back to the 'Incident' and other stuff. **

**So that ends chapter three. Wow, I'm fast.**

**R&R**

**Dust out! **


	4. Pythons to MILES

**Disclaimer: All characters(Except Dust and Lucy) belong to SEGA.**

**Lucy: I'm not a crybaby. I'm emotional.**

**Dust: sure you are.**

Chapter 4:Python

Sonic's POV

As Blaze, Tails, and I finally take in our surroundings, I come to a conclusion. "Yep. There was an explosion."

"Ugh, Sonic, we already went over that!" Blaze scolded.

Tails ran up to me, shouting;" Sonic! *pant* come quick! I saw someone in the center of the explosion!"

Blaze and I exchange glances, and follow Tails. In the center of the explosion, a red fox stood there, as if he knew what happened.

I blinked.

This guy, he looked a lot like Tails, except he had red and orange fur. He was wearing an army jacket, with some rips and tears. He had dark green trousers and a katana on his back. Or was it a nidachi?

He had three tails. Three.

His eye color was emerald green. Almost like mine.

"Who are you?" I asked. He lifted his eye patch and said;

"My name...is Python."

Dust's POV

My brother just kept staring at me, and then, he collapsed. That was just weird. Lucy asks him a question, and he blacks out. How rude.

"Dust? Dust, is he okay?" Lucy asked me that question for the fifth time, but I just kept looking at him. _Something strange is going on with him, I just know it._ I thought.

I then realized that Lucy was fast asleep in my arms, and was purring_._

My sweet Lucy looked so cute with her hair down. She wore a black leotard with sky blue streaks going down her sides. She has a picture of an icicle on her right (How do I say this without sounding like a pervert) 'ball'.

Sometimes she can make me-(Whoa! Don't wanna go there.)

_a few hours later..._

Silver's POV

I woke up in the same bed I was in when I first got here. "Aw, not again!"

Lucy came in. Great.

"What happened? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

I shook my head." Nah, I'm good. Look, I'm really grateful for you and Dust saving me and all, but I need to get back to my friends."

Lucy shrugged;" I understand. So, where are they?"

"I don't know."

Sonic's POV

"Wow. You've had it rough, haven't you, Python?" I asked.

Python gave a simple nod in return. "I feel terrible for betraying Dust back at the lab. Project:Time seemed quite...un-stable." Tails was studying Python's katana/nidachi.

Blaze must've found something, because when she came back to me, she was holding a shiny, white gem.

I stared at it. "A Chaos Emerald?" I said.

"Yes."

I cocked my head in slight confusion. "So, what now?"

Python got up, and took the Chaos Emerald.

"Watch this." He said.

His face went blank for a second. When he re-opened his eyes, there was a bright flash of light, and then it concentrated into one area.

I whistled in fascination. "Wow. What did you do?"

Python smiled." I just tracked your friend by using his chaos energy."

I smirked. "So, I'm guessing he's that way." I pointed towards the light. (Wow, that's sounds corny...AGAIN.)

Python smiled. "Yes."

_With Silver..._

Silver's POV

I felt a surge of energy rush all over me. It lasted for a second until it stopped. "Woah! What happened?!" I shouted. Dust ran into his room. A minute later, he came out holding a blue Chaos Emerald. Lucy's eyes widened.

"W-Where are we going?" she said.

Dust grabbed us both and said;

"We're heading to M.I.L.E.S."

"what does M.I.L.E.S. stand for?" I asked.

Lucy teared up again.

That's not a good sign.

Dust sighed and said;"M.I.L.E.S. stands for the Mobius International Lab of Extended Superstition."

**Oooooooooooooooh! I'm finally done with this. Now here's a shocker. M.I.L.E.S. is the place where it all began. That's why Lucy teared up. Silver is about to figure out what happened. Also, I just left you guys on a cliffhanger. Ha! I give you NOTHING! Except this imaginary cookie.**

**R&R**

**Dust out!**


	5. Mind Tricks

**I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I got caught up in enjoying my vacation. So, where was I in the story? Oh yeah.**

Chapter 5: Mind Tricks

Silver's POV

A white light covered the room. For a second, I was blinded. Afterwards, we ended up standing at the entrance of a destroyed building.

I looked around. "Where are we?" I asked.

Dust pointed at a burnt sign. It read;

ADRIAS CITY. POPULATION:176,429

I looked around. All I saw was destruction.

I frowned and stated,"this place doesn't look like a city."

Lucy picked up a a teddy bear off the ground. But it faded into the wind."This city is dead. And soon, so will the rest of Mobius." I glanced at Lucy."What? How? What happened here?" I kept asking. Dust pointed at the lab's main computer. " This will tell you the whole story."

I walked up to the computer. There was no keyboard. No buttons. No nothing. All I saw was a teal circle. It looked about the size of my palm.

Wait a minute...

I placed my hand on the circle. Lines went out in all directions. The screen lit up. "Cool! Good going, Silver!" Lucy exclaimed. I turned around to see Dust smiling. "Nice work, bro." He said

Sonic's POV

We reached the house that Python told me Silver was in. "Silver? Silver, open up!" I shouted, now pounding on the door. Blaze stopped me, and with one kick, she knocked the door down.

I whistled in fascination. "Wow, Blaze. When did you learn to do that?" I asked. She just smiled and said," when I was 6 years old."

We went inside, but Silver wasn't here.

" Dang it. We just missed him."

Tails pulled out his Emerald Radar. "Woah!"

Everyone looked at Tails. "What?"

" I'm getting a high reading of emerald radiation. Someone just used Chaos Control." Tails said, now wandering around.

I scratched my chin. Then I got an idea.

"Python, do you think you can-"

"Already ahead of you, Sonic." Python shut his eyes and re-opened them a second later.

Then we all started to see the outline of three figures huddled together. The one on the left had to be Silver. He had potleaf-like hair.

Then they just disappeared.

Python straightened his jacket, and said;"They seem to be going to Adrias City."

I stared at him in confusion. "Where?"

"Adrias City. The place where everything began. They might be trying to tell Silver the story of 'The Incident'."

Blaze knocked me over again." Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go to Adrias City!" Blaze said.

I rubbed my head._ When will she stop doing that?!_, I thought.

Silver's POV

"Come on, come on! Type faster, Lucy!" I shouted.

Lucy shot me a look that said;"Don't you think I could if I would!"

Dust kept staring at Lucy. I can tell he was thinking.

_Pfft. Maybe he's just thinking about his big failure._

Woah! I mentally slapped myself. Where did that come from?

But then I closed my eyes and focused. I mastered my powers enough to see into people's minds. I can see their deepest failures and desires.

I just saw Dust's deepest failure.

_'I feel like this is my fault. If I wasn't so selfish, then Mom would still be alive, and Project:Time would've never existed. I'm so sorry, Lucy.I don't deserve a girl like you.'_

That was his biggest failure. He betrayed his entire family to save himself from Project:Time's malfunction.

Next, I went to his deepest desire.

_'Lucy...brother...I'm so sorry for what I've become. I want to make it up to you. Brother, please forgive me. Lucy, I want you to be happy. Your gentle smile was what kept me on my feet this entire time we've known each other.'_

That's his deepest desire. He wants to spend at least a moment in time where all he had was Lucy, telling the rest of the world to burn. And he wants me to forgive him...for what?

"I'm done!" Lucy exclaimed.

Dust and I snapped out of our trance and looked up at the screen.

Lucy was scrolling through the files, until Dust stopped her.

"Wait, wait, wait. Go up a little bit. I think I saw something."

Lucy did as she was told and stopped.

She jumped up and down, hugging Dust, and said;" I can't believe it! We hit the jackpot this time!"

Dust smiled. "The files for Project:Time are sitting right there. What are you waiting for? Open them!" I said, now smiling.

Lucy practically danced over to the keyboard and opened the file.

We all froze.

On the screen, I saw tons of pictures of me.

**Okay! I'm finished. I'm going to try to squeeze in some Silvaze, but I guess you already noticed it, huh? Well, all in all, please don't kill me! **

**I'll give you another cookie. Here.**

**NOW EAT IT! XD**

**R&R**

**Dust out!**


	6. Identity Revealed

**Dust: I'm covering for the author today. Looks like he left you on a cliffhanger. Dumb bastard. So we shall enter the sto- wait, WHAT?! my brother is Project:Time?! Oh, I'm going to kill him! Lucy, where did you put my tank? O.o**

Chapter 6: Identity Revealed

Silver's POV

I couldn't believe it. I am this so-called Project:Time? Gee, talk about complicated.

And I thought Project:Shadow was a myth.

There were countless pictures of me on the screen. exoskeleton, energy flow, brain function. This is crazy! I even found a couple of words in there.

It read: Experiment-00736321. Status: Un-stable.

Wow.

Dust and Lucy glared at me. Dust looked ready to kill someone. Lucy looked like she wanted to rip my arm off.

Dust broke the silence. "You...you're responsible for the destruction of Adrias City, aren't you? You killed our mother!"

Dust was about to charge at me, until Lucy put a hand in front of him. "Dust, it's okay. He didn't mean to destroy the city. It's just like what the documents said. He was un-stable. He didn't have any control over the powers he possessed."

Lucy then looked at me. "Did you?" She said in a soft tone.

I had my hands on my head." Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I just found out! I don't know who my mother is, and I can't recall any family, either. So you two need to tell me what happened, because I'm confused."

Lucy and Dust looked at each other, then looked at me, then back at each other. Dust grabbed me by my chest fur, and sat me down.

Lucy nodded. "I guess we can tell you the story."

Sonic's POV

We all entered Adrias City and gasped at what we saw.

"So many corpses..." said Tails.

Python lowered his head. "Sadly, this is the aftermath of Project:Time. It was a failed attempt to re-create history. And yes, like you mentioned earlier, it was like the Solaris project."

Blaze looked around. _This poor excuse of a city reminds me of home_, she thought.

I spotted a large building that was on the brink of falling down. I saw that there was a light on inside. I tapped Blaze's shoulder.

"What?" she asked.

I whispered something into her ear while pointing at the building.

She nodded.

"Hey, Python. Does the lab happen to be over there?"Blaze asked.

Python lifted his eye patch. "Yes! That's the lab!"

I braced for a certain cat girl to knock me over again.

Blaze was already running towards the building.

Silver's POV

"...and that's just about it." Dust finished the story.

I glanced at Lucy. She just nodded her head, telling me the story was true. I can't believe it. Lucy lost her sister, Nina, Dust got killed, and was brought back to life, and this guy, Python, was dead.

And this day just keeps getting better.

I looked out the window and see Sonic, Blaze, Tails, and a red and orange fox coming towards the lab.

"Hey, look! It's my friends!"

Dust got up. "What?"

He looked out the window, and his eyes widened. "One of your friends is Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yes." I said.

He didn't look too happy about it.

Lucy noticed this. "Dust? Honey, is something wrong?" she asked.

Dust didn't respond.

Sonic was the first to come in. "Hey, Silver! We've been looking all over for you, man!"

I shrugged it off. Blaze ran up to me and gave me a death hug.

"Silver! Oh, Silver, you had me so worried about you! Oh, I'm just so glad you're okay!" She said. Wait, was she crying?

OH MY GOD, BLAZE IS CRYING.

two things happened that I just don't get:

For starters, Blaze is _worried_ about me?

Second of all, I'm being hugged by Blaze.

Hugged...by Blaze.

" Um, this is awkward." Dust said, still glaring at you-know-who.

"Dust, I don't think we're the only couple in this room." Lucy said.

Blaze let go of me in an instant. "W-What? N-N-No! We're only friends."

Lucy walked away."Riiiiight."

Blaze and Tails ran after her. Blaze, to protest, and Tails to ask questions.

I couldn't help but snicker at this insanity.

...Wait. HEY!

**Lucy:Sadly, the author can't be here right now, so I will just tell you all thank you for reading.**

**Oh, by the way, he left you a plate full of cookies.**

**R&R**

**Lucy out!**


	7. Old Wounds Never Heal

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A LONG TIME. ON WITH THE STOWY *slap* thanks Lucy.**

Chapter 8: Old Wounds Never Heal

Silver's POV

"C'mon, Silver, it's time to go home." Sonic said, pulling me to the door. "We had lots of fun, but it's time for us to go." Blaze added, sounding as if she was in a rush to get away from these guys.

**A/N: that makes two of us, Blaze. Oh, if only you were real...**

Dust gave a smirk. "Who said you could leave?We're just getting started."

I noticed that Dust's clothing started getting darker. His jacket went from white to black, His eyes were blood-red, and his scars were bigger.

"I want to challenge Sonic to a battle. No weapons, just combat."

Lucy gasped, and so did I.

Fighting Sonic? Even I tried that, and I failed!

Sonic grinned. "Sure."

_moments later..._

Dust was leaning on a wall when Sonic said;" I won't even had to try on this one!" He said, stretching.

He charged at Dust, planning a homing attack.

Dust was already gone, and he re-appeared behind Sonic.

And with a single blow...

...He knocked Sonic out cold.

* * *

"W-What? That's impossible?!" Said Blaze, eyes widened.

Lucy smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Dust would obviously kick his sorry ass." She said chuckling.

"Pfft, typical diva." Blaze joked.

Lucy looked mad. "Of course, you would always have something to say. Typical bitch."

Blaze extended her claws. "You wanna go, smart-ass? Fine, let's go!" snapped Blaze.

**A/N: Ouch, Blaze cursed? Talk about plot twist!**

I instantly saw something there. Time seemed to slow down.

I saw another image.

"Son...stop this madness..."

My jaw dropped. Is that...my father?

Then came another voice. It seemed ghost-like.

"Mom?" I whispered.

_'Please...don't hurt him...'_

This is a flashback, isn't it?

_'Mommy!'_

_'Silver, listen. I want you to be strong, and grow up to be a good man.'_

This brought me terribly close to crying.

Then there was a gunshot.

_'MOMMY! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!'_

_'You! Stop right there!'_

A bunch of GUN soldiers had surrounded my past form. Did I just say that?

_'YOU HURT MOMMY! YOU WILL ALL DIE!'_

The next thing I knew, time went back to normal.

Lucy and Blaze were fighting, and Dust looked like he was in a trance.

He must have seen it too.

I whimpered. Blaze already took notice of this, because she had her claw halfway to Lucy's throat when she froze all of a sudden.

"Silver, what's wrong?"

Lucy stopped and walked over. I was breaking down.

"Silver, wha-DUST!" Lucy shouted. Dust was unconscious.

I soon felt myself blacking out. Not good.

Lucy was running over to Dust, until some robot knocked her stone cold.

That robot...EGGMAN!

Another robot picked me up. He must have thought I was already unconscious.

I saw myself lifting into the air.

Until a figure stopped it.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of steam cooking. I was back in Lucy's house. Or at least I think I was.

I tried to get up, but my body was numb all over. I got up anyways.

Wait, what?

I turned around and saw my body lying on a couch. Looking down, I saw something completely horrifying.

I was a ghost.

* * *

**I haven't updated in a long time. I know this is rushed, but it took me several days just to plot the idea, then several more to write. I can't give any e-cookies at the moment, so take this pizza instead.**

**I will try to update sooner, but I'm going to be publishing small parodies for a while. 2006 all over again, huh?**

**Well, see ya!**

**R&R**

**Dust out!**


	8. Celestial Bond

**I'm back again! Oh, by the way, silver's not dead, that was just a plot twist. His mind and soul has been warped in time. He's in the spiritual version of Mobius. Got all that?**

* * *

Chapter 9: Celestial Bond

Silver's POV

I was a ghost. A freaking ghost.

"Looks like our new arrival has awakened."

Wait...That voice.

"Mephiles." I said, still shocked.

"Yes, Silver."

I twitched. "Did you just call me by name?"

Mephiles just smiled.

And yes, he has a mouth.

"Silver, Silver, Silver. I am a part of this seemingly dream-like realm. All the evil in my dark heart was erased."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because I do not possess any of my powers anymore. All that darkness faded into nothingness, leaving only the light within my soul. Now I am free, free from the darkness, free from killing, and put into an area of peace, because of you."

He grabbed my hand and shook it hard. Thank you, Silver. Thank you."

He then disappeared.

Before I had time to react, I heard another voice, but it sounded so familiar.

I turned around, and saw none other than the princess of Soleanna.

"Elise?"

She just smiled, knelt down, and said softly;"Because of you, I am with my father again. Because of you, Iblis does not exist. Because of you..."

She had a single tear run down her cheek. Yet she finished the sentence.

"Because of you, I am at peace...Thank you. Thank you so much..."

She disappeared.

One more person showed up, But this one was a total stranger to me.

"Hello, Silver. It's so nice to see you again."

I eyed her more closely.

She was wearing a white cloak, hood up. By the looks of it, it seemed to not have been washed for a long time.

She looked like me.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

The woman just pulled me into a warm hug.

"Oh, my baby boy has grown up to be a warrior like his father! Oh, I've missed you, my beloved son! Have you made any friends?"

I then remembered that vision.

_'Please...don't hurt him...'_

This woman...is my MOM?!

I feel so happy now. I thought I was an orphan.

"Mom..."

She just smiled.1 then remembered something.

"Where's Sonic and Blaze? And what happened to Dust and Lucy?

"Your friends are fine. Just turn and look."

I then saw them trying to 'wake me up'.

And by that, I mean body.

I turned to my mom. "Will I ever see you again, mom?"

She walked up to me and hugged me. "You will see me again, someday. But I just want you to know that I will be looking after you, like I always have been doing."

"What?"

I then realized that even though my mom is dead, she was watching me from heaven, looking out for me. She was watching as I went on adventures with Sonic, making friends, and she even saw that one time when I tried to kill Sonic. I may be naive, but I'm not stupid.

As I descend into my own body, my mom whispers;

"You have a celestial bond with the other spirits. You can talk to us anytime."

"But how?"

She smiles. "You can do it, son. We're all counting on you."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE?!"

Too late.

* * *

I regained consciousness only to be slapped again by a fuming Blaze.

"Wake up! Oh, you're awake."

She then slapped me again, earning some giggles from Lucy and a chuckle from Dust.

"Silver, you practically gave me a heart attack! You better have a good explanation for this!

And now I wish mom wasn't looking, because she was laughing her head off behind Sonic.

Literally.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**R&R!**

**SORRY!I'M LAUGHING TOO HARD!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHQAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Dust out.**


	9. Anyone Order An Inferno?

**Hello, people of fanfiction. Sorry that I was gone for a while, it's just that I lost the motivation to write. So I just surfed the web for inspiration. Oh yeah, and don't forget, check out Acid Fish's profile. He's cool.**

Chapter 10: Anyone Order The Inferno?

Silver's POV

Sonic was busy trying to calm Blaze down. She was still wondering why I wouldn't wake up earlier.

"Excuse me, but are you Silver?"

"Hm?" I looked around, and felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hello. My name is Python."

My eyes widened in shock. "What?! But you're supposed to be dead. Dust told me that you died because of Project:Time."

Python just chuckled. "True, true. But I managed to escape at the last second."

"Ah."

Lucy then walked up to me holding a file. "Silver, I need you to take a look at this. GUN has captured a new prisoner."

I took the file from her hands. I then opened it up and read through it.

"Novas, huh? This guy sounds like the male version of Blaze."

I froze as those words left my mouth.

Wait._ Male_ version of Blaze. Aw man, what if Blaze takes an interest in that guy? Nah, I shouldn't think like that. And why do I think about Blaze so much, anyways?

Dust got up from the couch. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's head down to GUN. I'm sure Shadow wouldn't mind us there."

Sonic scratched his head."How do you know Shadow? We never met before."

Dust glared at him. "Oh, have we?"

I knew that was meant to confuse Sonic, because of the concussion Dust gave him.

Lucy shrugged."I guess he wouldn't. But what about GUN itself? They don't know us."

"Correction, they don't know _me._ They have you and Python on file. As for Sonic and Silver, they don't have to worry about it."

"Wait, how come they don't know who you are, but they know who we are?" asked Blaze.

"Because I move too fast for them. Humans are stupid and weak. I am normally called 'the Ghost of the North'. You guys are the only ones who know I exist. Tell anyone, and I kill you. Got it?"

We all nodded in fear.

_2 hours later..._

"Okay, the gates are right there. Should we go now?"

"Fine."

We all walked up to the gate. The soldiers greeted Sonic and I, but they stopped Lucy and Python.

"They're friends of ours. Let them in."

The soldier nodded and let them in. Dust was hidden in the shadows, thanks to his elemental powers.

Another soldier greeted us. "Hey, guys! Nice to finally see you again!"

I stared at him. Sonic grinned. "Hey, Shadow. Long time no see."

SHADOW!?

The guy lifted his helmet off. Yep, that's Shadow. And speaking of shadows...

A pair of electric blue eyes stared at us from the wall.

"Hey, who's that?" Shadow asked.

Dust re-appeared, and extended his hand for a shake.

"Dust the Hedgehog."

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow stopped. "Wait, didn't I see you back on the ARK a long time ago?"

Everyone stared at Dust. "Uuuuh..."

"Awkward."

* * *

A few minutes later, we arrived at Novas' cell. "This is where we keep the fool. Be careful, though. He gets angry easily."

I looked at the guy. He looked like me.

Grey chest fur, like Shadow's. Red jacket, blue necklace, the whole package. Dang, those files are thorough.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Silver the Hedgehog, and we came here to...to...uuuh."

I looked at Dust, who finished my sentence.

"Here to bust you out."

"WHAT?!" Everyone said, including me.

Novas looked a little happy.

"He doesn't belong here."

Lucy walked up to him holding the file. "Yes he does! Look here, destruction on a large scale, cannot be contained, refuses arrest! This is insane!"

Sonic agreed. "Dust, have you lost your mind?!"

I turned to face Novas, but Dust opened the cell. "Come on, get out."

Novas got up. "Thanks. I owe ya one."

An alarm went off.

_This is gonna be tough, _I thought.

* * *

**Okay, I know I'm not good with handling other people's OC's, but I think it's good. I have to thank Acid Fish for letting me borrow his characters. But this might change the plot of the story, meaning it's going to be long.**

**But in terms, why don't you review? It would let me know that people are reading this. I would really appreciate it.**

**R&R**

**Dust out!**


	10. Breaking Out

**Alright, I'm getting there...I'm getting there...Oh! Were you guys standing there the whole time?**

Chapter 11: Breaking Out

Silver's POV

We ended up running through the hallways, killing as many units as possible.

This gets annoying, sometimes.

"Hey! Where do you think YOU'RE going?!"a voice said.

Oh no. Not him.

Dust turns around. And so did Novas.

It was Shadow.

"I knew I couldn't trust you." Shadow said to Dust.

"He doesn't belong here, Shadow! So if I were you,I would step aside."

Shadow got into a fighting stance. "You think you can beat the Ultimate Life Form? Ha! You're sorely mistaken."

Novas got ready to lunge at Shadow, but Dust held him back. "NO! I MUST MAKE HIM SUFFER! HE SHALL PAY FOR LOCKING ME UP!"

Dust remained calm. "You think that you're so damn cool just because you got guns? Damn, Maria would be ashamed of you. Very ashamed."

Ooooooh shhhhhiiiittt. Shadow just got buuuuuuuurrrrnnned.

"YOU DARE BRING UP MARIA! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?

"I'm your worst fuckin' nightmare."

BANG!

Sonic watched as Shadow went cold from Dust's powerful drop kick.

"H-He...He just took out...Shadow...With just one kick..." Sonic sputtered, shaking in pure fear. Blaze was on her knees, shaking. Not even I could believe what I just saw.

Novas just whistled in fascination, completely unfazed by such an amazing display. "Wow! You're strong."

Dust stayed silent." Thanks, I get that a lot."

"No, I mean really strong. Maybe even stronger than-" He stopped from there.

"Maybe even stronger than Typhoon."

Sonic looked confused, Blaze gave him an odd look, and the rest of us...well...

"Who's Typhoon?" I asked.

"Typhoon is a powerful mentalist who just loves to destroy things. He has control over water and he is my older brother."

Lucy looked at Dust, to see if he would help the guy defeat this crazy aquakinetic.

"I already know that you don't belong here, and this is why. So fine, I'll help. But this will throw me off my task."

Sonic patted him on the back. "Yeah, but we need to get out of here before-"

"YOU! FREEZE WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" shouted a GUN soldier. We were surrounded. All of them wielded shotguns, AK-47's, and miniguns.

We're all dead.

* * *

"Come on, bitches!" shouted Dust, as he nearly overkilled a soldier. Lucy quickly summoned ice blades and threw them.

Python took out his katana and started to kamikaze the soldiers, delivering quick blows.

Sonic and Blaze started to do some sort of combo, where Sonic started to spin dash, and Blaze lit him on fire.

Gotta admit. That looked pretty cool.

I picked up a soldier with a mini-gun, and threw him toward the others.

"KINETIC BURST!" shouted Dust, releasing a shock wave.

"Kill them! We need back up!" shouted a soldier.

* * *

We made it to the outside, only to be stopped by a chopper.

"Oh crap!"

Wait, is that a TANK?!

WTF?!

Sonic spin dashed again, and Blaze threw the fireball(Sonic), at the chopper. The tank shot him mid-flight, knocking him down.

"That hurt...a lot..."Sonic said, holding his arm. He fell unconscious.

Lucy flew up towards the chopper. That piece of metal was going trigger-happy on her, but she managed to dodge the bullets.

"Ice Blade!" She yelled. She sliced an incoming missile in two.

Python decided to take on the soldiers below, followed by Blaze.

Novas and I nodded, and went for the tank.

I picked up a turret, man, these guns are everywhere.

Now I had two turrets to my advantage, providing enough cover fire for the others.

Novas jumped over me, flipping in mid-air, and shot two Flame Rings behind his back.

(Try to imagine that happening.)

Lucy jumped into the chopper. A second later, a man was flying out the window.

0.0'

Soon, the chopper went down. Lucy jumped out and landed on a soldier, cutting his head off.

The tank fired more missiles, but they were easily picked up by me and shot right back.

"Psychic Rush!" I shouted.

I slowed down time and delivered punches and kicks to the other soldiers. I was moving at the speed of sound.

I didn't know where this energy was coming from, but it was overwhelming.

"Alright, that's the last of them. All we need to do now is take out the-"

BOOM!

"'tank." Lucy said, eyes widened.

Novas was blowing on his hand."Whew! That was a total rush." He said.

"But thanks for breaking me out of that prison. Your alright."

He started to walk away, until he disappeared.

"_We'll keep in touch. Bye."_

Dust smirked.

While the others were complimenting each other for what they did today, I was lost in thought.

What was that energy I felt? The image played over and over in my head.

_'Psychic Rush!'_

Ugh, I'm so confused. Wait, didn't Mom say something before I left the celestial world?

_'...You have a celestial bond with this realm. You can talk to us anytime.'_

Of course!

I could talk to spirits, can't I? How hard can it be?

* * *

**Okay, this is rushed again. I get it. **

**But you can make it better by reviewing, right?**

**R&R**

**Dust, who knocked Shadow, out! (Get it?)**


	11. What, that's IMPOSSIBLE!

**Ugh, I feel like shit. Was I really gone that long? Well, sorry about that. I had a state exam, and I went on tour with my band and-what? Sorry, I'm not in the mood now. It's gonna be Silver's point of view from now on, alright?**

Chapter 12: No, That's IMPOSSIBLE!

I sat down in the center of my room.

"Oh, dear lord, give me the strength to speak among your descendants and the will to ask a favor, for I need the strength to summon thee. Amen."

I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Woah!"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The person said. I turned around and examined what I saw.

A blonde woman who looked no older than 35 stood in front of me. She had a blue dress.

"Hi, I'm Silver. What's your name?"

"Maria."

My eyes widened. Isn't this the girl who was killed by G.U.N.?

"Please follow me, Mr. Silver." The woman then escorted me to the far corner of the room. She chanted words in a language I hardly understood. The wall opened up into a portal.

A thought came to mind.

"Hey, um, Maria? If you were killed 50 years ago, why are you 35 years old?"

Maria chuckled. "When I died, I aged 20 years before I became immortal. That means I'm stuck like this."

"Oh."

_30 minutes later..._

"Here we are." Maria said, gesturing the clouds around us. An open field of grass was the only thing I saw, until Maria bent over, and whispered;

"Focus. Try and pick up their energy."

I noticed how she said that in a soothing tone.

"I'll try."

I closed my eyes, and the minute after that, I heard voices.

When I opened my eyes, I saw so many spirits, that there was no telling when it was going to ever end.

Maria ruffled my quills. "Welcome to Heaven, Silver."

"Heaven..."

Spirits stopped to look at me.

"It is him! The Guardian!"

They came running towards me, treating me like I was like some sort of hero to them.

A little girl walked up to me, and looked up at me with big eyes. She was a coyote Mobian girl, no older than 6 years of age.

"Are you looking for Miss Celestina?"

"Uuuuuh..." I stuttered.

Maria nudged my shoulder, and said; "Yes. Celestina is his mother."

All the spirits lined up into two lines, allowing me to pass. Stairs of light formed, leading into a sky fortress.

_3 minutes of running up stairs later..._

"Mom? Are you in here?"

_Over here, my child..._

I spotted mom sitting on a throne, with that guy from the vision.

Black trench coat, hood up.

Great.

"Mom, who is this guy?" I asked.

My mother motioned for the man to come to her. "Silver, I would like you to meet your father. He has kept an eye on you for quite a long time."

I looked at the man. He wasn't human, that's for sure.

He pulled back his hood.

No...No possible way...It can't be...

Standing in front of me was a slightly older, middle aged, black and red hedgehog.

It was Shadow the Hedgehog, or _my freaking dad._

* * *

**Holy shit. **

**I know I have kept you guys waiting, but I went into an age of depression after what happened to me.**

**I lost my girlfriend and my grandfather. My girl broke up with me because she thinks I'm a loon, and that I look like I'm trying to avoid her, when all I was doing was buying her a gift.**

***sniff* I'm feeling really sad right now, because my grandfather passed away, and now I'm all alone with my annoying family.**

**Please read and review.**

**I don't even want to say it anymore. This may be the last time I will say it.**

**Dust out.**


	12. Welcome to the World, Snow

**I am over the events from the last chapter, so I am back.**

**Disclaimer: I am a few degrees short of a whipple.**

* * *

I stared at the man. "Y-Y-You're...my d-d-d-dad?!"

Shadow nodded. Oddly, he didn't have that dark ego.

Then...the weird happened.

He smiled warmly and chuckled. "I really can't believe that I no longer have to hide it. I thought you would never figure it out. I'm so happy that we can be a family again." He said.

"Oh, I agree." Mom added.

My mouth hit the floor. The _actual _ floor this time.

After I brought it back up, my dad walked up to me and passed me some kind of trench coat. White.

O.O'

I know where this is going.

"Silver, you have been blessed with the powers of time. You are practically a god."

Oh boy, here it comes.

"So I will ask you this; What will you do with it?" Dad finished, with his arms crossed.

Hmmm. Good or Evil? This is tricky.

"I will give you time to think about it."

Then he instructed me to put on the coat.

"Go back to the real world, Silver. And remember, I'll be watching you."

I almost wet myself. He had a faraway look there.

I see a portal, and with one last glimpse of this realm, I jumped in.

But I chuckled when I heard;

"Shadow, were you trying scare your own _son_?"

* * *

When I arrived, I was still wearing the coat.

Sonic came running in.

"Silver! Come quick! Hey, nice coat." He said.

I glared at him, and was pulled by Sonic out of the room.

"Why do you need me so bad?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Because Lucy is-WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" We both screamed.

Lying there in bed, was Lucy, in pain, and very fat.

She was breathing heavily.

Dust was at her side, holding her hand. But he looked like he was in obvious pain, pleading for Lucy to let go.

Blaze was in tears, praying that Lucy was okay. Seeing me, she ran and hugged me _again_.

"*pant* *pant* Dust...make it stop...*pant* PLEASE!" Lucy pleaded.

"Make...it...stop...Please, Dust *pant* stop the pain..." Lucy cried.

"I'm here, Lucy. I'm here, so just hold on to me and breathe...Because I can't." He said weakly, hearing his hand crack.

Oh, I pray to God that Lucy is going to be okay.

No...I _am _the god. And _I _say that Lucy will be fine! I know what to do.

I walked over and held her other hand. She calmed down a little, but the deed isn't done.

I spoke with a voice that wasn't mine.

_"Relax, my child. I am here, and I will guide you through. Calm your gentle natures and breathe through the air that is pure." _I stated, gently stroking her hand.

Everyone was impressed by my new found skills.

"He has learned..." Dust whispered.

Lucy managed to put on a smile.

"Y-y-you have *pant* learned...of your true powers..." She said.

I felt her blood pulsing now, and I also felt her energy fading, as more pain shot through her body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH! DUUUUUUUUSSSSTTTT!" She screamed.

Sonic fainted and Blaze covered her mouth in shock.

But to me, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

...

...

...

...

...

When Sonic came to, he saw Lucy holding a baby in her arms. She was smiling as Dust was looking at this pure miracle.

"What should we name her?" Lucy asked.

"How about...

...

...

...

...

...Snow."

" Snow, huh? Cute name for such a cute baby." Sonic said, paralyzed by how cute she was.

She looked like Lucy, with her hairstyle, but she had white fur. She opened her eyes to reveal that she had blue eyes, about the color of Sonic's fur.

She reached up and tried to touch Lucy's face with her little hands.

She smiled, and quickly got startled, afraid of Dust.

"Oh, your so cute! I could just eat you up." Blaze said.

"Hello, Snow. I'm your mother, Lucy. And this is your father, Dust." She said soothingly.

She shuddered at hearing the name of her father.

"Don't be scared, Snow. I won't hurt you." Dust said.

She slowly looked up at me. She grabbed my hand and felt it. Then she started cuddling it.

She must think-

Oooooh no. So not happening, Snow!

"Uh, Dust? I could use a little help here." I said.

Dust chuckled.

"Naw, I like ya' the way ya' are." Sonic said.

Ugh.

* * *

**...LUCY WAS PREGNANT!? I know, WTF? Am I right?**


	13. Songs, Shards, And Decisions

**Disclaimer: CURSE YOU, SHADAZE!**

* * *

Sonic and Blaze were chatting over past events, and Snow still wouldn't let go of my hand.

Dust was comforting Lucy, who was still recovering.

"Snow, daddy's over there." I mused. She looked up at me with big eyes. Then she giggled and snuggled into my fur.

_Silver..._

WAAAAAAH!

_Silver, it's just me. And frankly, you freak out a lot._

"Shadow?" I whispered, but not so anyone could hear me.

_Listen, you need to get out of there. Something's coming._

"Why?"

_Well, remember how the Doctor discovered the Time Eater?_

"Who? You mean Eggman?"

_Yeah, well, when Sonic destroyed the mechanical part of it, the original part still lingered. It's coming after you, Silver. So you need to pack up and leave._

Before I could argue, a hand waved in front of my face.

"Helloooooooo? Anyone home?" Sonic said/asked.

"Wha-Oh, yeah. _You._" I said with disgust. Sonic was never one of my strong points. After all, I did try to kill him once. We weren't exactly the best of friends, but we get along.

Snow looked up and bit his hand.

For a moment, he did nothing.

And the very next second, he was running around in circles, holding his bitten hand, and screaming.

"Maybe this kid ain't so bad." I muttered.

* * *

The next day, Dust was plotting on how to uncover the full story of how I managed to get these powers.

"So I was thinking that we should search this area." Dust said, pointing to a forest on the virtual map.

Blaze cocked her head to the side. "Uh, I'm not usually the one to protest, but may I ask why?"

Lucy facepalmed.

"Ugh, well, we got a message from Python stating that there was an unknown gem in that forest." Lucy said, glaring at Blaze.

Blaze and Lucy then initiated a 'thousand yard stare' contest.

"Maybe it's just a Chaos Emerald." Sonic said, scratching his chin.

Dust shook his head. "No, the energy signal is totally different from that of a Chaos Emerald."

_Silver. Look for that gem. It will strengthen you._

Ugh, not you again!

_Silver, I'm just trying to help._

I don't need your help!

_Silver..._

LEAVE ME ALONE!

_..._

Finally. I thought he would never shut up.

"Hey, Silver. You're getting that dazed look again. Are you sure you're okay?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah. I'm just fine."

Sonic's ears perked up. "Maybe we can get Shadow to help us."

"DON'T MENTION THAT NAME!" I shouted.

Snow started crying.

"Oh look what you did now, pothead. You scared the baby."Sonic said.

"Don't you DARE call me pothead AGAIN. GOT IT?" I growled. Sonic nodded his head.

Lucy took the baby into her arms and slowly rocked her back and forth, singing a lullaby.

_Go to sleeeep, my darling child_

_please dry your tears_

_go to sleeeep, my dear baby_

_I will always be here_

Wow. Lucy has a beautiful voice. Snow started calming down. She even smiled.

_Go to sleeeep, my darling child_

_the monsters are gone_

_you will sleeeep peacefully_

_until the light of dawn_

_Please dry your tears_

_because I will alwaaaaays_

_be heeeeere_

As she finished, she noticed that Snow was sleeping peacefully.

"*sniff* wow. What a beautiful song. What do you think Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Sonic?"

...

"Sonic?" She asked again.

We both turned and saw Sonic asleep on the floor, sucking his thumb.

"Ugh. Just like a baby." I groaned. I then had the urge to just kill myself and be done with it.

"O...kaaaay...well, we better get to that gem." Dust said, clearing his throat.

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

I ran through the dense forest, not even bothering to look back.

"Silver! Wait up!"

How did I even get this fast? Well, let's just say that my hatred for Sonic the **damn **Hedgehog really worked in my case.

I quickly jumped over a trap that I so obviously have seen. But the sound of a net going off and Sonic screaming for somebody to get him out, which was often, was starting to piss me off _badly._

I somehow sensed the jewel was somewhere to my left.

I saw a glowing white gem in a tree, which was currently in the possession of a squirrel.

Ugh, god DAMMIT.

[**When this appears, it will mean that Silver must make a decision.**]

_Hmm, what should I do? Should I kill the squirrel and steal the gem? Or should I try to negotiate?_

[**I will choose this one, folks. But can you people at least try to review once in a while? I would really appreciate it.**]

"Um, excuse me?" I asked the squirrel.

"Can I have that jewel of yours? I really need it."

The squirrel nodded and tossed me the gem.

I took a good long stare at it. It had no shape. It just looked like a shiny piece of rubble.

**A/N: For all those idiots who haven't played inFAMOUS 2, which is awesome, this gem has jagged edges all over.**

**For those who have, it looks exactly like a Blast Shard, but it's white, not purple.**

Dust came up to me, swiped the gem, examined it, and handed it back.

"That's a Time Shard. It's supposed to be immensely powerful. Might want to keep that." He said.

Hm. Time Shards, huh?

Great. Another burden to add to my list.

* * *

**I am pleased with this chapter. But just give me a comment on it, alright?**

**R&R please.**


	14. Heartbreak

**Sorry! I'm in a rush here!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Heartbreak

I managed to pocket the Time Shard as we were heading home.

That is...until the shard somehow disappeared and I felt a whole lot stronger.

Hmmmm, I wonder...

* * *

Sonic was just running around when he spotted Blaze sitting on a tree trunk that has fallen due to an overnight storm.

"Hey Blaze! What's wrong?"

Blaze merely shook her head and sighed.

"I'm just a little confused." she said.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Blaze stood up and whispered in his ear;

"Haven't you noticed Silver acting differently? He's becoming more mature, and now I'm starting to get this fuzzy feeling."

Sonic just stared at her.

Then he ROFL'd and started wiping away tears.

"Blaze, you're in love!" he shouted. And a bit too loudly.

Lucy came walking over and kicked him in the ribs.

"Shut up, already!"

Sonic, now holding his ribs, just nodded his head.

He muttered something along the lines of 'nobody listens to me'.

But Blaze just stared at Silver. _He actually looks kinda cute when he's in that leather coat._

She slapped herself.

_What was that?! I could not have possibly called Silver cute! I wonder if what Sonic said was true..._

Blaze almost choked. Then she did something she hasn't done ever since Shadow put a pouty face on.

She laughed hysterically.

But then she thought of Shadow.

_Shadow...every time I hear his name, my legs turn to jelly..._

_Oh no._

_ God, please no. _

_I will NOT love Shadow!_

_But he is handsome..._

_No! I cannot!_

_I..._

_must..._

_never..._

_LOVE HIM!_

She nearly fainted-oh wait, nevermind. She already did.

* * *

The Time Eater was frantically searching for its master.

It hadn't seen Eggman in decades.

Or maybe they were weeks. No, months.

The T.E. didn't have a good track of time. (Heh, ironic much?)

It finally spotted him sitting with its other master.

Playing go-fish?!

"Got any Sonics?"

"Go-fish. Got any Vectors?"

"Go-fish. Got any...Eggman?"

"Go jump in a ditch."

The T.E. stared in confusion(O.O") and just shrugged it off(It doesn't have any shoulders.)

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRR!" It said, calling to its master.

"My invention! We're free!"

"I think you mean 'my invention'."

"No, it's _my _invention."

"Mine!"

"ROOAAR!" T.E. yelled, opening a portal.

* * *

I was back in my room, and as I shut my eyes, I heard a voice.

_Here, my child..._

"Mmmmm, five more minutes, mom..." I mumbled.

_You are still that timid little boy I wanted to raise. But you must get up, now. You are in grave danger._

"Okay, I'm up." I sat up from my bed. I noticed the room was brighter.

I wasn't in my room.

"Oh, I am not pulling that Wizard of Oz trick!"

**{Silence! You do as I say! And now you dare break the fourth wall?}**

"And now you break it."

**{Fuck you! Now back to adventure!}**

"Fine! Mario is so going to kill me for this..."

* * *

Eggman was working like a madman. After his younger self went home, he was plotting on how to extract his revenge on Sonic.

So he ordered the Time Eater to go look for him. But it insisted on choosing another target.

"Hmmmm, how about-no, tried it. Oh! Maybe-no, I can't do that again..." Eggman was busy erasing, drawing, doodling, planning, and throwing away.

Why can't he come up with a plan?!

CUZ HE'S A BASTARD!

**{Whoops, forgot to bold that last one.}**

"Aha! I'll capture that cat! maybe I can use those Sol Emeralds again..Yeah, right! I'll just capture her, anyway."

He didn't even know that a black and red hedgehog was spying on him.

* * *

_3 weeks later..._

Blaze was walking in the streets. She received a text from Sonic saying to meet her here.

But how horribly wrong she was.

As she turned into the alley, a bunch of SWATbots ambushed her.

* * *

When she awoke, she saw Eggman sitting in a chair in front of her.

"Hello, pretty kitty. I have something to show you." He said.

With the press of a button, a large cannon was in front of her.

Well, it looked like a shotgun.

Oh, fuck!

"I have plans for you. But let me introduce you to a very special friend."

Then, the T.E. came flying in, it's body smaller than usual.

Blaze gasped. "Wasn't that thing destroyed by Sonic long ago?"

"Yes, but now he wants you to go out there and eradicate Sonic."

"One, hell no. Two, that thing's a he?"

She never finished, because a dark beam struck her.

* * *

Sonic ran towards the base.

He had to talk to Shadow.

_Now._

"Sonic the Hedgehog? Why are you here?" a GUN soldier asked.

"Shadow. That's why. Can I see him?"

Two hours of filling out papers later...Sonic was directed to Shadow's quarters.

"We'll let you handle this."

Sonic knocked on the door. "Come in."

Sonic walked in and saw Shadow sitting at a desk.

"Shadow? Wow. Never knew you were the office type. How's it hanging, old pal?"

Shadow got up and eyed Sonic. "Okay. You're him."

Sonic was...utterly confused.

"We can't have Fakers around here, can we?" Shadow chuckled.

An explosion was heard from outside.

When they were out there, they spotted the others.

Silver, Dust, Lucy, and Tails.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Silver said to Shadow.

"It's been too long."

They saw a figure walking out of the smoke.

And Silver knew the familiar silhouette all too well.

"Blaze?"

* * *

Lucy started the fight by throwing icicles at Blaze. She only stood there.

One pierced her chest.

"Blaze!" Silver and Shadow shouted. They looked at each other and growled.

The icicle popped right out. No scratch, no blood. Nothing.

"Holy shit..." Dust said.

He walked up to her. When he was two yards away, he raised his arms, fists clenched.

He brought them back down, creating two daggers in his hand, made of fire.

He held them in reverse.

"Let's dance, kitten!" Dust yelled.

And that was when Blaze started fighting back.

* * *

Blow after blow, Blaze managed to knock out Lucy.

"Silver! Try to summon your Meteor Smash!" Tails ordered.

"On it!" I yelled back. I jumped into the air and gathered energy.

This could take some time.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Blaze were in an armlock, trying to push the other back.

_I have to knock some sense into her without hurting her, somehow..._

It then hit him like a rock. No, literally. Dust threw a rock at him.

Shadow pressed his lips against Blaze's. Her struggling slowed to a stop, as she almost melted in his arms.

Meanwhile(Yes, AGAIN.), I was gathering energy. "Okay, Tails! Is this enou-" I froze.

There, right below me, Shadow and Blaze were kissing.

I felt the energy release, as the giant ball of death disappeared.

Something in me just...broke.

* * *

Sonic was awe-struck. Who knew Shadow could be so bold?

Shadow released her, letting her eyes return to normal, with her clothes going from black to purple.

"Oh god...where am I?" She said, looking around.

"You're outside GUN territory, Blaze." Shadow said.

"What...happened? All I remember is Eggman hitting me with some ray and you..." She stopped.

"You...kissing me..." Then her eyes widened.

"Oh no..." She said.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

Blaze looked up and gasped. Shadow did the same thing, without the gasping part.

My eyes were filled with tears. How dare he take her away from me?!

I couldn't say anything. I turned...

...and flew off.

"Silver, wait!" Blaze called. Shadow looked towards Sonic and Tails, when Tails just turned and walked away.

"Hope you're happy, Shadow." Sonic said, coldly.

Then he turned and walked away.

* * *

I flew into the forest, my vision was blurred.

I couldn't see.

Losing concentration, I crashed face-first with a tree.

I fell on the ground, creating a crater. I kept pounding it with my fist, making the crater bigger and bigger.

Now I know what it feels like.

The feeling of heartbreak.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating, but don't blame me! You people don't comment on my work! I lost the motivation to write.**

**You can say I'm experiencing my own heartbreak. XD**

**R&R**


	15. Heartbroken Part 2

**I fuckin hate them disclaimers.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Heartbreak Part 2

I kept pounding and pounding, screaming her name.

"Why must Shadow always make my life A LIVING HELL!?" I yelled.

"Because you remind him of Maria." a voice said.

I jumped up, spun around, and pinned whoever snuck up on me to a tree.

"Whoa!Whoa! Stop, I'm a friend!"

I noticed her voice. And recognized it.

"Rouge? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, not the least bit curious.

She didn't answer, but instead, she stared.

Maybe it's because I cursed.

"Awww, Silver boy is growing up." She said, rather coyly.

"I don't have time for this." I said flatly. I let her go.

"Now, back to what I was saying, you were so naïve and slightly immature. Just like Maria. He didn't want to think about her, because that's what happens every time he sees you. So he's trying to erase the memory." Rouge explained.

"I get it. So not only my hairstyle, but it's also because I remind him of _Maria_?"

She nodded.

_Something's off about her, I just know it,_ I thought.

Rouge seemed dazed, as if she'd been-

Almost as if she'd been hypnotized.

Her eyes slightly dilated, her stance wobbly, and I saw her swaying her hips.

"Now if you'll excuse me..." She passed out.

In my arms, I saw her wings a little crooked. She really _has _been hypnotized.

First Blaze, and now she's leaving our side. Just fucking great.

My fists clenched just by thinking about that whore. I hope she and Shadow make each other real happy.

My trench coat changed from white to black with white outlines.(sort of like a suit from the movie TRON, but with white lines.)

I hate Shadow the Hedgehog. And he's gonna _pay._

I set Rouge down by a tree and used my newest abilities. I placed my middle and index finger on her forehead, and looked into a flashback.

* * *

**Rouge was flying home when she was KO'd by a SWAT bot. When She awoke,she saw Eggman.**

**"Let me go!" She yelled.**

**"Hello, bat." He raised the shotgun he used on Blaze.**

**"...and goodbye." And he shot her.**

**She was in a trance.**

**"Now, you will do this one thing for me. I want you to-" He was knocked out.**

**T.E. approached her. He finally spoke;**

**"You are madly in love with Silver the Hedgehog, or Project:Time, as he is called."**

**"Love...Silver...Time...Called..." She spoke in a monotone.**

**T. his instructions. " You no longer serve for G.U.N., you are their enemy."**

**"No longer serve...enemy..."**

**T.E. couldn't believe this was actually working.**

**"Your life's purpose is to make him happy."**

**"Make...Silver...Happy..." She said, smiling slightly.**

**"You have complete control over darkness and you are the leader of an army called the Reapers. They do as you say."**

**"Darkness...Reapers...Do as I say..." She said.**

**"And finally, you remember nothing of this meeting, being hypnotized, or who. But the orders will still be in affect in your subconscious mind."**

**"Remember nothing...Orders in affect...subconscious mind...It shall be done."**

**"Now leave!"**

**And with that, she flew away, to look for Silver.**

* * *

"Holy fuck..." I said. I was at a complete loss for words.

Rouge is only a year younger than me!(Silver's 21, Rouge 20. Immortality affects age.)

But I can't leave her here...

**[Time for a decision]**

_Hmmm, should I leave Rouge here to rot and look for Shadow? Or should I take care of her until she wakes up?_

I couldn't do that to Rouge, so I just picked her up bridal style, and flew towards my own house, which I hadn't been in for a while, considering I spent time at Lucy's.

* * *

Shadow couldn't believe it.

Silver had feelings for Blaze, and Shadow freaking _kissed _her!

He than felt something he has never felt before.

Guilt.

"I can't believe it...Silver, he...and you just-oh dear lord, what have I done?!" Blaze said, worried about Silver's reaction.

Sonic had just scolded Shadow earlier, and Tails was equally disappointed in the both of them.

"I'll go look for him." Sonic said.

Before he sped off, Sonic looked back to Shadow.

"In the meantime, just think about what you've done, Shadow."

Oh, he's going to think about it, alright.

* * *

Rouge wakes up in a foreign home, when I walked in with some water.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Rouge couldn't explain it though, but she just felt like jumping up and kissing him.

She managed to keep her composure, anyways.

"Oh! Well, what exactly happened?"

I glared at her, but in a friendly way.

"You kind of...fainted into my arms." I said, twiddling with my thumbs.

She jumped and hugged me. Then I felt like pushing her off, but I didn't want to be mean.

But why did she do that? I then remembered her flashback.

Oh crap.

She actually _likes_ me.

Well, that's a little awkward.

"Rouge, let me go." I said, my voice dropping.

I guess she really would do anything to make me happy, because she let go in an instant.

"Whatever you say." she said, seductively.

Then she immediately shook her head hard.

"Whoa...why am I so close to you? Did you try to-"

I shushed her. "Rouge, I'm not a perverted little bastard like Shadow. Never in my life will I ever abuse a girl." I said flatly, getting up.

"Hold on, Silver boy." She said, grabbing my quill.

"Ow! Rouge!"

"I want answers." She said.

I explained it all to her, starting from when she was kidnapped and hypnotized, and ending it to when she woke up.

"My, my, Silver boy. You really know how to treat a woman." She said.

I left out the part about her being in love with me. She's going to have to find that out herself.

I wasn't heartbroken anymore.

I was more like down-right terrified.

* * *

**I know. 'He's making a Silvouge pairing!'**

**Well, I'm not. For those who has played inFAMOUS, Rouge is like Sasha at the moment. Those two aren't 'in love'. They're just getting a little heated on one side.**

**I need some answers from you people, I mean come on! **

**Pwease?**


	16. Revenge

**I update on weekends, people.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Revenge

"Silver, where are you going?" Rouge asked.

I was heading out. I'm going to kill that bastard.

"Out." I said.

I didn't even have to look behind myself to know that she's confused.

* * *

"Wow! So you're Dust the Hedgehog?" Amy squealed.

"Yeah. Don't wear it out-AGH!"

Amy crushed him with a hug.

"I'm Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you."

"Let go...can't...breathe..." He choked out.

" , please let him go." Cream asked. Amy, Knuckles, and the Chaotix decided to invite the group for lunch.

Blaze was talking to Shadow, who was just acting like nothing happened.

_Meanwhile..._

I just made it to the house using Shadow's chaos energy.

I found him talking to Blaze over something. By what I picked up, it seems she was...

Asking him out on a date!?

OH! THAT'S IT!

I fired an explosive projectile at Shadow. I think I'll call it Alpha Rocket.

* * *

"Um, Shadow?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would go out with m-"

BOOM!

Everyone hit the floor. And Shadow took most of the damage.

"What the hell?" Shadow said.

I came hovering down.

"Silver?" Blaze asked, terrified.

Sonic quickly took action and charged at me.

Time slowed down, and I..

I saw his next move.

I jumped over him and kicked him so hard, he went straight through three buildings.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed.

She charged at me, but I just froze her on the spot.

"What are you doing?!" Shadow yelled.

"What I should have done a long time ago." I said flatly. I kicked him straight in the gut, sending him flying.

Before he landed, I sent him into the air with an uppercut, and hammerfist him to the ground.

He warped.

He landed next to Blaze, unconscious.

Before I could deal the finishing blow, Blaze jumped in my way.

"Stop it!" She shouted.

"Get out of my way, Blaze." I growled.

"Get out."

Huh?

"Get out!" she yelled.

No, it can't be...

"But-"

She activated her flames.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

I backed away. I couldn't believe her. She really loves him. She loves that traitor.

"Fine." I said sadly.

As I walked out the door, I cast Blaze a sorrowful look.

"Have fun with your new boyfriend, you filthy whore." I said coldly.

Everyone gasped. "Yeah, cough it up. But know this: If I see any of you ever again, I will drain every last drop of blood from your body until you look like a cardboard cut-out."

I turn and warp away.

As I fly off, I crash into a girl.

"Sorry." we both said. We fly in the opposite direction.

The girl stops mid-flight to watch me fly away. "He looks familiar..."

* * *

**Yeah, sooo...**

**This is what happens when you pick Shadaze, people. You always put Silver in pain.**

**So he will tell you off and kill you in the middle of the night.**

**No flames, R&R, and eat this cookie please.**


	17. Dealing with a Faker

**...FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

* * *

Chapter 18: Dealing with a Faker

* * *

After getting Amy un-frozen, Blaze was trying to wake Shadow up.

"Shadow? Shadow! Wake up!" Blaze cried.

"...Ugh...what the hell happened...?" Shadow said, dazed.

"Silver knocked you out." Blaze said.

Her heart twisted when she thought about him.

"This time, we know he's our enemy." Shadow said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! He's not our enemy! He's our friend!" Sonic shouted at the black hedgehog.

"He is." a voice said.

* * *

I kept flying.

I never wanted this to happen.

Now they think I'm evil.

But I'm not.

I'm angry.

Angry doesn't mean evil, right?

I think too much. I need water.

Scratch that. I need a water_fall_.

But back to the point, who was that girl? She looked like Lucy.

In fact, she looked _a lot_ like Lucy.

But she had lime-green eyes. Her clothes were all black, too. Like Lucy.

I somehow sensed 7 powerful entities in her possession.

But she still resembles Lucy in a way...I even felt that their energy types were identical.

But Lucy was slightly stronger.

I'll just have to-

THWACK!

I got shot out of the sky by a Homing Shot.

"What the hell?" I said, hovering the rest of the way down.

"**Hello, Project:Time.**" a dark voice said.

"Who the fuck are you?" I growled.

"**Oh, please. I only wish to fulfill your desires. I'm on your side.**" It said.

Then a dark mist formed into the...the...

No...No fucking way...

It was the Time Eater.

* * *

Sonic was outside, getting some fresh air when all of a sudden...

"Icy Bite!" came a shout.

Sonic looked into the air, only to be frozen in ice.

Everyone ran outside, only to find Sonic the Popsicle Stick.

"What the? Faker, what happened to you?"

No response.

Lucy looked unnerved at the sight.

"That was one of my moves...Who did this?" She mumbled to herself.

"That would be me." a voice said. A girl floated down.

Dust's eyes widened. He looked over to Lucy, who was as shocked as he was.

He only spoke one word.

"...Alex?" he whispered.

Everyone looked over to them.

"...It's nice to see you again." Alex replied.

* * *

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled.

"**Whatever you want. You wish to kill that rodent pest, Shadow the Hedgehog. So why didn't you?**" Time Eater asked, without the least bit of curiosity.

"Because Blaze protected him, and killing him would break her heart. Simple." I said.

"**But she broke ****_your_**** heart. So why do you still love her? I say kill them both.**" T.E. said, arms crossed.

I start to snicker. This guy is insane.

But the thought was very, very, tempting.

"**I will help you fulfill this wish. In favor, you will swear your alliance to me. Do we have a deal?**" He reached out his hand.

I stared at it.

_Who the hell does this dickhead think he is?_, I thought.

Alas, I shook it.

* * *

"Okay, who are you?" Shadow asked, staring at both Lucy and Alex.

"I'm Alex, thank you very much." she said, staring at Lucy like her life depended on it.

"Okay, faker. Start talking." Alex said.

"F-Faker? DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAKER?!" Lucy snapped.

"Yeah. I did. So, why are there fakers everywhere? And why are you _my_ faker?" Alex shot back.

Lucy sighed. "...Because I'm not a faker."

* * *

**Thank you pleaseignoreme9 for sending your OC, Alex the Hedgehog.**

**What does Lucy mean by 'I'm not a faker', you ask?**

**Well, I'm not telling you! HA! I GIVE YOU NOTHING!**

**Buuuuuttt, I can leave a spoiler. IF YOU REVIEW!**

**Score one for blackmail.**


	18. Not a Faker!

**Sorry! I had writer's block!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Not a Faker?!

* * *

"What do you mean you're not a faker?!" Alex shouted.

"Remember when you went to Adrias City when you were little?" Dust said.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"H-How did you know that?! Alex stuttered.

"Because I was there in the explosion."

Lucy pointed at her eyes.

"This represents being a Xictian." She said.

"Xictian?" Everyone said.

"Dust and I are clones. But not ordinary clones, but victims of the Universal Sphere Blast." Lucy finished. She then pointed at Alex.

"And you...were one of the victims."

Everyone except Dust and Lucy gasped.

"You mean...You're not a faker...but you're my double?" Alex said, taking in what she said.

"Yeah."

Dust's eyes trailed to Shadow.

"What?" He asked.

Dust mumbled something.

"Huh?"

He said it a little louder.

"What?" Shadow asked again, looking at Dust with a confused glare.

"I said that you're my dad." Dust stated, then quickly covered his mouth.

While everyone else's dropped.

"I'm your dad?!" Shadow practically screamed.

"Yeah, you are."

"I can't believe this...My son is a pothead...Just like Pothead..." Shadow mumbled to himself, clutching his head.

"Shadow, what the hell do you have against me and Silver?"

Shadow froze.

"...Uuuuuhh..."

He then sped off.

"Okay, then. So what about him?" Lucy said, pointing at the still frozen Sonic.

"Oops." Alex said.

"Hold on. CHAOS SPEAR!" Alex shouted. She struck the icicle with a mighty spear of chaos and what do ya know...

...It exploded.

"OMIGOD!" Sonic yelled, shivering like mad.

"Sonic, stop being a living maraca and tell us if you know this girl." Dust said.

"S-Sonic?" Alex grumbled.

* * *

It was late at night in Soleanna. Everyone was asleep in their homes.

Everyone...but me.

I now stand on the very same tower where I met Amy Rose.

Searching for my meal.

I jump off the tower, and land on the barren street. This is stupid.

Why wait, when I can catch my prey myself?

"Hey you!"

Too easy.

"Yeah! You in the jacket!"

What are these fools doing? They just walked into their own demise.

4 figures approach me. All of them were coyotes.

The first one snickered.

"Look who we have here. A hedgehog all alone."

"Yeah. Hey, Fuzzy, where ya headin'? Your grandma's house?!" The second one joked, high-fiving the third.

"Mind your own fucking business, you weasel." I said coldly.

All four of them dropped their mouths in shock.

"You think you can talk to me like that, Fuzzy?!" The leader shouted.

"The hell I can."

"Oh, you're gonna get yours, Fuzzy!" He reeled his arm back.

I just stood there. When he tried to land a punch, I grabbed his fist.

"Nice shot, bitch." I sneered.

"Boyz, get 'im!" The leader shouted.

All of them charged.

I grabbed one with a sword, and stabbed him through the chest. One tried to kill me from behind, but all I had to do was sidestep, and he landed in the water.

Amateurs.

"What the hell?! He aint dying!" Another shouted. More and more coyotes charged.

I've had enough.

"Time to die!" The leader said.

He was the only one left, besides the dead bodies.

Everything cut to black and white for me. I can use my powers, however I want, when I want.

"Try me."

He charged at me. Big mistake.

I grabbed him by the scuff of his throat.

I smashed him into a building.

Then I blew it up.

He came crawling out, but I placed a foot on his head.

"I warned you."

Then I crushed it.

* * *

Flying away from Soleanna, I decided to give the townsfolk a goodbye gift.

Charging up a ball of dark energy, I yelled;

"Black Meteor!"

I fired said projectile at the town.

BOOM!

The entire area exploded into bits and bits of bloodied rubble.

Goodbye, City of Water. Hello, City of Satan.

* * *

**Silver's an emo!**

**No, not really. He's just under influence.**

**But I'm tired, and wasted.**

**So I'll leave this plate of chips out for ya.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I have some napping to do!**


	19. Crossing Paths

**I am back! AND NOT DEAD, mind you, Billy.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Crossing Paths

* * *

"It seems Silver destroyed Soleanna. Everything's gone."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"That's what I heard." the messanger finished. He then flew away, back to where he came from, Leaving everyone to their mixed emotions.

"Silver's really mad now. We gotta stop him!" Tails exclaimed.

"I'm with you, Tails. We all are. But we can't just rush in there and fight him. He's still the Silver we all once knew. He's just confused and misunderstood." Sonic stated.

Shadow walked up to him, grabbed him by the shirt collar, and shook him violently.

"Let's face it, Faker. He's not coming back." Shadow said, flatly.

"Tails, we're gonna need a plan. I need you to go back to your lab and pick up the Chaos Emeralds, alright?" Sonic advised to his little brother.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Tails jumped into the Tornado, and took off.

Sonic gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Now that he's gone, we need a real divine plan."

"What did you have in mind, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I was thinking that since Dust is Silver's look-alike, but stronger, we could set em up against him. Are ya with me, Dust?"

That question earned Sonic a punch in the jaw.

"I will NEVER go against MY BROTHER, UNDERSTAND?!" Dust nearly shouted in Sonic's face.

Sonic only nodded in fear.

* * *

Tails was high in the sky in the Tornado, flying to his lab.

"Okay. My laboratory should be right around-"

BANG! The side of his plane was on fire.

He had been hit!

"Pilot down! PILOT DOWN!" Tails was screaming at the top of his lungs.

The plane crashed in the forest. But the wierd thing is, it crashed too fast for it to do that by itself. It was as if it was being _pulled to the ground_.

Tails blacked out then and there.

And the last thing he saw was a white blur.

* * *

I was told by the Time Eater, who's real name was Elypse, to scout the forest.

I then spotted Tails' plane.

That intelligent bastard won't even know what hit him.

I charge up a ball of pure blue energy in my palm. The Alpha Rocket.

I finally launch the damn thing at Tails. A direct hit.

The plane crashes, and I teleport to the crash site.

Tails was still conscious. Impressive.

He finally gave out, though. I think I'll take him with me. He could be of some use to my plans.

* * *

"Where is he?" Sonic paced.

"Dust, can you sense him?" Lucy asked.

Dust looked at her.

"His energy signature stopped, abruptly. This isn't a plane crash. It's an ambush." he stated.

"Hmmm, now who could have done that?" Shadow said, sarcastically, glaring at Sonic.

"That couldn't have been Silver. Could it?" Sonic asked himself.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

They didn't have a clue.

* * *

Tails woke up in a strange area he didn't recgonize.

"Am I dead?" Tails muttered.

"_No, Tails. You are very much_ alive." A voice said.

I decided to show myself.

"S-Silver?" Tails stuttered at my presence. How odd, when I used to be one of his friends.

"_Hello, Tails._" I spoke using my mind.

"Silver, you're talking without moving your lips. How are you doing that?

I...I find it funny how he thinks he can match my intelligence.

"_Words, words, Tails. You do not need to make any physical motion to speak your mind here. Try it._"

Tails tried to use telepathy, and I was satisfied with the happy look on his face when he realized he could speak his mind.

"Why am I here, Silver? Are you going to kill me?"

"_I do not need to. That decision is up to my master. But I will keep you alive. You are needed._"

"For what, exactly?"

_"You will find out soon enough."_

Tails seemed to get it when I put on the 'No More Questions' face.

_"Oh, and one more thing, Tails. How is...she...lately?"_

Tails' eyes widened when he figured out who I was reffering to.

"She's fine. I'm also wondering where Rouge is. I haven't seen her in months."

I snickered quietly. _He has absolutely no idea that she's with me. I've trained her well._

"_I've been training her to become the ultimate female fighter. She has been trained well enough to take out a thousand men, blindfolded._"

"Armed?"

"_Armed._"

Tails looked a little startled. I don't blame him.

"So why am I here?" Tails asked again.

I smirked, leaving an even more frightened Tails.

"_I am going to train_ you."

* * *

**I'm back from vacation. And not to mention, a shoutout to all the wonderful authors who gave my imagination a hard earned slap to the face.**

**I-I mean inspiration.**

**check out their profiles, read their magnificant talent at work, and have a nice muffin.**

**...I'm out of cookies, okay? I forgot to do the shopping.**

**The authors' names;**

**pleaseignoreme9**

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors**

**The High School Hero**

**Bluemist45**

**and ShinyShiny9.**


	20. Ruju

**Yaaaayyy! More chapters! **

**...Warning: Silver is already extremely out of character as it is, but if you start to complain that I'm turning him into a whole different character, then please turn away, click the Log out button, go to therapy, eat a few crackers, then get your head examined.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Ruju

* * *

Tails was shocked after my last comment.

"T-Train me?"

"_Yes. Train_ you." I proceeded to walk through a dark hallway. I turned.

"_Follow me, Tails. Our training shall begin immediately."_

Tails ran to catch up with me.

As we walked, he decided to strike up a conversation.

"So...This is the new you, huh?" he asked.

"_It appears so._"

"Silver...can I ask a question?"

_As long as it isn't personal. Go ahead._"

"Why? Why leave us for all...this?"

That stopped me dead in my tracks. I wondered about that sometimes, but Elypse made me doubt my thoughts.

"Well...?"

"_Let's keep moving._"

"But-"

"_Let's. Keep. Moving._"

Tails flinched at my sudden change of tone. Ever since I joined Elypse, my voice came out to be just like Dust's.

"I'm sorry if I made the situation worse..." Tails apologized.

Wait, worse?

_"What do you mean, Tails?"_

"Everyone's trying to kill you, Silver. Even Sonic and Blaze see you as a monster."

He immediately covered his mouth at the word 'monster'.

"_Monster...? Is that how everyone sees me now...?_"

"Silver...I didn't mean-" Tails was cut off by a katana pressed against his throat.

"_If you EVER say that AGAIN, I will HUNT YOU DOWN and KILL YOU SLOWLY. AM I UNDERSTAND?!_"

"Y-Yes Silver! I u-u-understand! It won't happen again!"

"_It BETTER not._"

"Lord Gin?" a soft, feminine said.

"_Not now, Ruju. I am speaking to a guest._"

"Oh, my mistake. I just heard screaming and I thou-"

"Rouge?" Tails asked, shocked yet again.

"Hello, Tails. It's so nice to see you." (A/N Don't these two lines ring a bell? Anyone? No? Dammit.)

"Silver, you called her Ruju." Tails said.

"Ruju is actually my real name. I'm called 'Rouge' because I'm dignified as a 'rogue thief', so that name came soon afterwards." She then floated next to me and clutched onto me.

"And Gin here is my-" she tickled under my chin, but I wasn't that much aroused by it. "-master."

Tails took a quick glance between us both. And burst out laughing like the dope he was.

What is going on in that head of yours, Tails?

"You mean that you guys are a _couple_ now?!"

Oh. That's what's he's thinking.

...

...

...WHAT?!

"_Hang on, what?! No. We are only master and student. We have a strong bond, but we are not in a romantic relationship. You better watch your mouth, Tails._"

"Yeah. Gin here is to be respected." 'Ruju' said, pointing a sharp finger at Tails.

I placed a hand on her stomach, in one of those restrained positions.

"_Now, now, Ruju. No need to get excited. He is new._"

I turned to Tails.

"_Tails, see that room over there?_" I pointed to a shadowed door.

"The one with the weird symbols? Sure. What do those things say, anyways?" Tails asked, pointing at the same door.

"_It reads;'Totsuzen shi', meaning 'Sudden Death'._"

"How-What...When did-never mind. But sudden death...I don't like how that sounds." Tails stuttered, shaking in fear of losing the little life he has.

I walked to the door, and placed a hand on the 'Death' symbol. A green light shrouded it, and it was gone.

"_Okay Tails. I've adjusted the level to 'Kenshusei', so this should be perfect for your training level._"

"Please tell me that Kenshusei means 'Mechanics'." Tails pleaded.

Ruju whispered something in his ear; "It means 'trainee'."

I snickered to myself when Tails hugged his namesakes close to his chest.

* * *

**I learned Japanese.**

**Gin: Silver**

**Ruju 'batto': Rouge the Bat**

**Totsuzen shi: Sudden Death**

**Kenshusei: Trainee**

**Next chapter will have a little more action, so stay tuned.**


End file.
